bbrlfandomcom-20200213-history
Travis Brown
is a contestant on Big Brother Red Lion 1, ''who later returned on [[Big Brother Red Lion 3|''Big Brother Red Lion 3]].'' One of the major threats in the house, he was one of the few defectors to Carson Capik and his side of the house. This made him a huge target, but he was a strong competitor and was able to stay safe through winning 4 Power of Vetos throughout his time in the house. He later sided with Nathan Wyant and the two of them made it their only goal to get Carson evicted. Travis played a very snake-like game and often talked people into his side. He strategically fought through the game with the odds against him and avoid nomination, even once calling a house meeting to blow up Carson's game. After he was discovered to be the rogue vote to keep Hudson Smith, he became too much of a target and was unanimously voted out in the Triple Eviction alongside Howard Owrutsky with no votes to keep him. He placed 7th and was the 5th member of the jury. Returning in season 3, Travis's intense and strategic gameplay was back and better than ever. He was the puppetmaster through his first 3 weeks in game, and was feared among the house and could get players to do whatever he wanted very easily. From the time of his return, he teamed up with Kat Appleton and the two made a disastrous duo through every single week. Travis was also a founding member of Forsaken Four and he was responsible for most of their choices. Towards the end of the game, he cut off his biggest ally Makya Witmer in the final 5, then he was nominated for most evictions but managed to stay, due to his deals with Kat and Kalaya Lutz wanting the final 3 to be all the best players. In the end, Travis was sent out as the last evicted in his second run - the last veteran and last male standing. He placed 3rd and was the final member of the jury. Player History - ''Big Brother Red Lion 1 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother Red Lion 3 Competition History Devil's Den History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Other Appearances Trivia * He is the first player to win the POV twice in his season. ** He also has the most POV wins total in his season as well. * He voted in the minority three times in a row up until his eviction. * He is the first player in Big Brother Red Lion 3 that did not use the POV. * He is the only person to be nominated during both parts of a multi-eviction and survive. * He was the last vet standing and the last boy standing in Big Brother Red Lion 3. Category:Season 1 Players Category:Season 3 Players Category:7th Place Category:Jury Members Category:Males Category:Featured Category:Players who are considered to be the best Category:3rd Place